transformersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Transformers Animated (Serie)
thumb|Nuevo Logo en la Serie La historia se ubica en Estados Unidos. Esta vez los transformers no llegan al presente ni pasado, sino en el futuro Detroit, donde ya no es más la ciudad de la grandes fábricas de automóviles sino que en dicha realidad, Detroit se caracteriza por tener fabricantes de robots, teniendo a Isaac Sumdac como su mejor exponente. Primera Temporada Un grupo de autobots de mantenimiento liderados por Optimus Prime, descubren un misterioso objeto, al que el viejo Ratchet señala como El AllSpark, la fuente de energía más importante del universo. Al ser éste descubierto, un grupo de decepticons, bajo el mando de Megatron, sigue la fuerte señal, persiguiendo la modesta nave de autobots. Al estar cerca de un puente espacial, ambas naves pasan a través de él, llegando a una galaxia desconocida, formada por varios sistemas, uno de los cuales contiene a la Tierra. Megatron aborda la nave autobot, donde todos se preparan para combatirlo como pueden, aunque sabiendo que no tendrán éxito, pues la mayoría ha sabido de lo letal que es el líder decepticon. Salvo Ratchet y Prime, ninguno de los otros ha tenido experiencia de guerra, tan sólo entrenamiento. Gracias a su experiencia como militar, Optimus posee las características propias de un líder militar, esto, unido a la "ayudita" de Starscream, quien traiciona a Megatron (cuando no), colocándole una bomba, logra expulsar a Megatron de la averiada nave. Aún así, nada se puede hacer para que tanto Megs como la nave autobot aterricen estrepitosamente. En la tierra, un joven Isaac Sumdac, ve caer un meteorito y su descubrimiento lo convertirá, 50 años después, en uno de los científicos más influyentes de Detroit. Los autobots son reconocidos como superhéroes en aquella ciudad y hacen amistad con Sumdac y su hija Sari, quien intima más con Bulkhead y Bumblebee. Es la traviesa Sari quien llega con Bumblebee a la nave autobot, que había caído en un río. Allí descubre el AllSpark, que al ver a la niña, reacciona y dota de energía la llave que Sari tiene colgada en su pecho. Starscream también llega a la tierra y trata de hacerse del AllSpark, pero los autobots se lo impiden. Los autobots descubren que la llave de la niña tiene el poder del AllSpark para reparar e incluso para activar estructuras robóticas. Las aventuras no dejan de suceder, porque lo que Isaac Sumdac descubrió años atrás era la cabeza de Megatron, y éste al reconocer a los autobots, decide engañarle para poder reconstruir su estructura. Para ello, se vale del conocimiento de Isaac, así como de algunos decepticons que llegan a la tierra. Es así, como el surgimiento de los dinobots y SoundWave son obra suya. Finalmente, Isaac desaparece y Megatron surge e inicia un plan para apoderarse de Cybertron. Lista de Capítulos :Ep 1,2,3: Transform And Roll out (Transfórmense y Avancen) :Ep 4: Home Is Where The Spark Is (Hogar es donde está el Spark) :Ep 5: Total Meltdown (Fusión Total) :Ep 6: Blast From The Past (Enemigos de la Prehistoria) :Ep 7: Thrill Of The Hunt (La emoción de la cacería) :Ep 8: Nanosec (Nanosegundo) :Ep 9: Along Came A Spider (Y llegó la araña) :Ep 10: Sound And Fury (Mucho ruido, pocas nueces) :Ep 11: Lost And Found (Perdido y encontrado) :Ep 12: Survival Of The Fittest (Prueba de supervivencia) :Ep 13: Headmaster (La Supercabeza) (¿?) :Ep 14: Nature Calls (El Llamado de la Naturaleza) :Ep 15: Megatron Rising, Part One (Megatron se levanta, Primera Parte) :Ep 16: Megatron Rising, Part Two (Megatron se levanta, Segunda Parte) Segunda Temporada La segunda temporada comienza con la llegada de la Guardia de élite de Cybertron, cuyo comandante es Ultramagnus, junto a Jazz y Sentinel Prime. Ellos vienen por el AllSpark, que estaba bajo el cuidado de Optimus Prime y su equipo en la tierra, pero debido a los sucesos ocurridos en la primera temporada, el AllSpark fue dispersado por todo el planeta. Sin prueba alguna que demuestre su existencia, Sentinel Prime, quien tiene asuntos qué arreglar con Optimus, intenta hacer que lo capturen y le hagan pagar por haber destruido el Allspark. Sin embargo, un trozo encontrado en la fábrica Sumdac es la prueba que necesitaba Optimus, por lo que Ultramagnus queda convencido de la dispersión del AllSpark y del buen liderazgo de Optimus. Los decepticons roban un transmisor de takión de la nave de la Guardia de Elite, que les servirá para restablecer las comunicaciones con las bases decepticons esparcidas por el universo, a la vez que debilitar la vigilancia autobot y dejar desprotegido a Cybertron. Sin embargo, ni Ultramagnus ni Sentinel creen en la existencia de decepticons en el planeta, ordenando que Optimus y los demás abandonen la tierra. Los autobots se encuentran buscando pedazos del AllSpark. Jazz advierte uno en un tren, pero resultó que era una trampa de Starscream y por fin Optimus demuestra que hay decepticons en la tierra. Antes de partir, llevándose a Starscream como prisionero, Ultramagnus reconoce que la tierra estará bien protegida por Optimus y le deja un buen cargamento de esposas de éxtasis Por otro lado, debido a la desaparición de su padre, Sari debe hacerse cargo de la compañía, más, Porter C. Powel, directo competidor de Isaac Sumdac, realiza unas investigaciones y saca a Sari de la dirección, demostrando que Sari no tiene el menor parentesco con Isaac e incluso, no puede probar su existencia. Sari busca refugio en la base de los autobots, donde poco a poco tanto ella como los robots van acostumbrándose a vivir juntos. Starscream, luego de huir de la Guardia de Elite, crea cinco clones de sí mismo, formando su propio ejército para luchar contra Megatron, que sigue obsesionado con la construcción del puente espacial y así llegar a Cybertron para recuperarlo. Otros robots aparecen en esta temporada, como Wreck-Gar, Blurr, que forma parte de la Guardia de Elite y está en una misión encubierta, y dos constructicons. Finalmente, Megatron secuestra a Bulkhead, por ser un experto en técnicas de puentes espaciales, y es ahí donde se encuentra con Isaac Sumdac y juntos hacen un plan para que Megatron no se salga conla suya. Starscream junto a sus clones, arremeten contra Megatron y los decepticons pelean entre sí. Los autobots descubren que Longarm era en realidad Shockwave, aliado de Megatron y que Wasp, el pequeño autobot rival de Bumblebee, fue injustamente llevado a la cárcel. Ratchet, desde el interior de la nave de mantenimiento autobot, hace una serie de reparaciones con la ayuda de la llave de Sari, intentando "despertarla", cosa que logra después de todo, ya que él sabía que la nave era en realidad Omega Supreme, uno de los héroes autobot que dio su vida en la guerra y contribuyó a la victoria autobot. Omega Supreme vuelve a sacrificarse logrando contener la energía desplegada por el puente espacial, lanzando a Sari y a Ratchet fuera de él, con lo que la niña recibe un corte en el codo, pero no es sangre y carne lo que ve sino circuitos. Isaac Sumdac le indica que deben hablar. Lista de Capítulos :Ep 17: The Elite Guard (La guardia de Elite) :Ep 18: The Return of the Headmaster (El regreso de la Supercabeza) :Ep 19: Mission Accomplished (Misión Cumplida) :Ep 20: Garbage In, Garbage Out (Basura, entra, basura sale) :Ep 21: Velocity (Velocidad) :Ep 22: Rise of the Constructicons (La aparición de los constructicons) :Ep 23: A Fistful of Energon (Un puñado de Energón) :Ep 24: SUV: Society of Ultimate Villainy (SUV: Sociedad Unidad de Villanos) :Ep 25: Autoboot Camp (Grupo Autobot) :Ep 26: Black Friday (Viernes Negro) :Ep 27: Sari, No One's Home (Sari, No Hay Nadie en Casa) :Ep 28: A Bridge Too Close, Part I (A un puente de distancia, Primera Parte) :Ep 29: A Bridge Too Close, Part II (A un puente de distancia, Segunda Parte) Tercera Temporada Un grupo de decepticons ataca un puesto de vigilancia autobot. Al mando de Rodimus Prime, Irohide, Brawn, Hot Shot y Red Alert son derrotados por Strika y su grupo Chaar. Sari continúa molesta con Isaac por haberle ocultado la verdad y no deja que éste le de una explicación. Entre discusión y discusión, Isaac le dice que un día vio una luz en su laboratorio y al entrar, se dio cuenta que procedía de una especie de gran esfera donde residía un cuerpecillo de metal líquido, el cual lo dejó inconsciente con sólo tocarlo; al despertar, Sari estaba ahí. La niña finalmente decide irse con los autobots, ya que los considera más cercanos. Ratchet recuerda el proyecto Omega, arma especial que fue desarrollada sobretodo gracias al apoyo de Arcee, que proporcionó información de vital importancia aún a costa de su sacrificio. Bulkhead y Bumblebee investigan los restos del puente espacial. Bumblebee coge un pedazo y "desaparece" del planeta. En tanto, Bulkhead se enfrenta a una vengativa supercabeza pues Masterson está molesto porque Isaac lo despide a él y a Powell. Optimus decide hacer algo para reunir a Isaac con Sari y se inventa una treta, que es interceptada por la supercabeza. Optimus y Sari acuden al Burgerbot, donde les sale al paso Isaac con una bandeja del combo favorito de Sari, pero ésta se enoja, Isaac le pide una oportunidad, cuando la supercabeza, con el cuerpo de Starscream trata de matarlos. Optimus pelea con él pero es derrotado. Isaac expone su vida por proteger a Sari, y está a punto de ser aplastado, pero Sari arroja rayos con sus manos. Ella tampoco sabe cómo manejar sus poderes, pero Optimus arremete y logra vencer a la supercabeza. Isaac y Sari se reconcilian y Prowl les dice que el cuerpecillo era en realidad una protoforma. Sari le dice que ahora son primos. Las preguntas que quedan por resolver son: ¿Dónde está Bumblebee? ¿Cómo llegó una protoforma cibertroniana al laboratorio de Isaac Sumdac? Lista de Capítulos :Ep 30: Transwarped :Ep 33: There's a crowd (Hay multitud) :Ep 34: Where is thy sting? (¿Dónde está tu aguijón?) :Ep 35: Five servos of doom (Los cinco servos de la perdición) :Ep 36: Predacons Rising (La aparición de los predacons) :Ep 37: Human Error, Part One (Error Humano, Primera Parte ) :Ep 38: Human Error, Part Two (Error Humano, Segunda Parte) :Ep 39: Decepticon Air (Decepticons en el Aire) :Ep 40: That's why I hate machines (Es por eso que odio a las máquinas) :Ep 41: Endgame, Part 1 (Fin del juego ,Primera Parte) :Ep 42: Endgame, Part 2 (Fin del juego ,Segunda Parte) Personajes thumb|300px|left|Es el mejor que eh visto. Opening